


One Night Of Sin

by Marittimo



Series: This Maniac's in Love with You [2]
Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Severen." The boy gently cupped his face, effectively making Severen look at him. "Would you please fuck me?"
Relationships: Caleb Colton/Severen
Series: This Maniac's in Love with You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524398
Kudos: 18





	One Night Of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Joe Cocker's song.

Caleb didn't take his eyes off of Severen for the entire ride and it was only as the car stopped that he realized where they were; Severen had driven them to the nearest motel he could find on the road.

"Oh." Caleb looked down, disappointment plain on his face.  
_'Of course he wouldn't take me home...'_ It was so stupid of him to even have thought about that.

Severen felt his boy's disappointment and was quick to explain himself. "Don't look so sad, pretty eyes. I'll make it good for you, I promise."  
"I'm... living with my family too far outta town." He explained. "And I just _couldn't wait to have you._ " He added with a smirk, getting out of the car and walking away without waiting for an answer.  
He knew the boy was looking at him with his loving, lust-filled eyes. Severen knew he'd follow him soon.

~

As predicted, the boy was right behind him as Severen stepped into the motel and walked up to the receptionist.  
The place was a shithole, Severen realized, but it would have to do.

"We'll get a room for the rest of the night." He told the man behind the counter, smirking.  
The man looked at them with a harsh expression, then spit right in front of Severen.  
"Look man, we don't like your kind here." He said with disdain, and gestured for them to leave.

Severen flashed him his best grin. He hadn't had the chance to pick a fight in the bar and would gladly make up for it right there if he had to.  
"Betcha don't. Shame I don't care about that. Now give us a key." He demanded, a challenging look in his eyes.  
Behind him, Severen could feel his boy getting tense, but didn't care. No human disrespected him and lived.

The man was getting angry now and got ready to throw a punch, but Severen beat him on time.  
Caleb watched the scene and couldn't believe it. After just one well-aimed punch from Severen, the man had already passed out.  
"This sure will keep him asleep for a while, uh?"

Little did the boy know Severen had hit him stronger than any human ever could, and the man had died in the impact.  
Severen chuckled, then reached behind the counter and took a key.  
"Come with me, pretty eyes, he ain't gon bother us no more."

~

"Can I ask you something?" Caleb asked once they were in, both sitting on the bed, slowly taking off their shoes and jackets.  
"Of course, pretty eyes. Whatever you want."  
"You never told me your name..." Caleb pointed out, even though he realized that probably the guy wanted to stay anonymous. Just another nameless face, not bothering with these formalities. But Caleb really wanted to know, looked forward to calling out his name in the throes of passion.

Severen seemed to ponder on it for a while. He never gave his real name. When he seduced preys to his bed he always used a fake name. Some nights he was Dave, other nights he was Mark. The closest name he ever gave was Sevastian, but it had still felt fake, empty. Fabricated.  
He wanted to give Caleb more than that.

"I'm Severen."

Smiling genuinely, Caleb turned to him and gently caressed his face.  
"That's a nice name." He said, and got closer to him.

"Severen." The boy gently cupped his face, effectively making Severen look at him. "Would you please fuck me?"

Severen hadn't expected the boy to be that straightforward, but he sure wasn't complaining.  
Smirking madly, he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and roughly took it off of him, then pressed his lips on Caleb's.  
Their kiss was desperate, raw and needy, and Caleb wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Caleb's hands were gentle as they tug at Severen's shirt, and the predator let him take it off him.  
The boy stopped to admire Severen's body for a moment, then decided it wasn't enough, and reached out to unbutton his pants.  
Severen smirked, liking the boy's eager initiative.  
He got out of his pants, and the boy gasped realizing he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Caleb wasted no time getting on the floor on his knees and grabbing Severen's hips, pushing him closer to the edge of the bed and taking his cock in his mouth.  
Yes, Severen decided letting out a groan, he really liked this one.

He could tell the boy had done this before, and the predator felt a sudden rush of jealousy at the thought of someone else with his boy, and grabbed him by the hair roughly, pulling him closer and making him gag.  
The boy was doing a good job in pleasuring Severen, and minutes after he was already getting close, too close.  
He pulled away from the boy's mouth, not wanting to come so soon, but to take his time to _ruin_ the boy.

"Come here." He told the boy, and Caleb did as he said, and once he was back on the bed Severen helped him out of his last remaining clothes.  
As the boy laid naked in front of him, Severen noticed how hard he was already, despite not having been touched yet. The boy sure liked being used.  
"On your hands and knees now, pretty eyes." Severen ordered him, and the boy was quick to obey.

Severen spat on his fingers and wasted no time shoving them inside the boy's tight hole one at the time.  
Caleb was lost into the burning sensation, but knew after his body adjusted the pleasure would outweigh all that discomfort.  
His fingers were moving now, a fast pace searching for that spot deep inside the boy that would make him scream.

"You want _me_ , pretty eyes?" Severen asked when he noticed the boy had started to push back against his fingers, demanding more.  
The moan coming out of Caleb's mouth was enough of an answer to Severen, who removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his dick, the only lubricant spit on the hand he had been stroking himself with just seconds before.

Severen fucked him hard, burying himself deep inside his boy, making sure he hit his prostate with each thrust, longing to hear the boy's whines.  
It didn't take long for Caleb to start moaning, loudly, not caring about being heard.  
Caleb pushed back his head and reached out for his dick, desperate for some friction.  
But Severen batted his hand away and stroked his hard cock himself, could feel how close his boy was.

A few more strokes from Severen's rough, callous hands were enough for Caleb to come with Severen's name on his lips.  
Hearing that and feeling him clench around his dick at the same time was all it took to push Severen over the edge too, the predator coming inside Caleb with a groan.

As soon as Severen pulled out, the boy rolled over. For a moment Severen thought he was just gonna stare at him, then Caleb got on his knees so they were face to face. When the boy kissed him fiercely and aggressively, the predator couldn't restrain himself anymore.

Roughly, he grabbed the boy's hair and forcefully exposed his neck.  
Severen left a trail of kisses moving from the boy's mouth to his neck.  
Once there Severen bit down, and warm blood started to flow into his mouth and down his throat. 

But when soft whimpers started leaving the boy's mouth, Severen stopped feeding. He detached himself from the boy's neck and looked into his eyes searching for any hint of fear. Instead, he could only find genuine affection in the boy's expression.

Seemingly unaffected by the blood in Severen's mouth, _his own blood,_ Caleb leaned into another kiss, slower this time, but no less passionate.  
"You like it rough, don't you?" He asked Severen once he broke the kiss, his mouth curling up into a smile, startling the predator.

"Yeah... Is it too much for you, pretty eyes?" The question hanged in the air, and to Severen the boy's answer meant everything.  
If he got too scared, too angry, or just too freaked out, it meant he wasn't ready, he wouldn't be able to survive as one of them.  
And right now he was already doomed, Severen had already bit down on him. He'd turn if Severen'd let him, if Severen decided he didn't have to kill him.

Caleb seemed to realize just how tense Severen was, and he felt the need to reassure him.  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine. You're just very intense. Not that I'm complaining, it's just not something I'm used to, but I can handle it just fine."  
"Do you really think that, pretty eyes?" Severen asked serious, staring into the boy's eyes.  
"Yeah, just warn me next time, alright?"  
As soon as he said it out loud, Caleb froze. He just assumed there _would be_ a next time, but what if Severen didn't want him again?

All his doubts vanished as Severen laid down on the bed and held Caleb close and tight, making the boy lay down beside him.  
"Will do, pretty eyes. Now let's sleep a bit, yeah?"

Severen's arms were strong against him and soon the boy relaxed in his grip.  
Severen looked out of the window. The night was still long and he could afford to spend some time with his boy. His body would know when to wake him up just before dawn, giving them time enough to go back to his coven.

Severen knew he'd have a lot to explain to them, but for now he'd just lay there beside his boy, letting the night take care of them both.


End file.
